yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Little Mermaid
A video series made by AnimeAngelGirl15 using Yu-Gi-Oh! scenes and audio from Disney's The Little Mermaid. The Cast Tea as Ariel Mai as Ursula Joey as Sebastian Yugi as Prince Eric Atem as King Triton Grandpa as Grimsby Tristan as Scuttle Mokuba as Flounder Bakura & Yami Bakura as Flotsum and Jetsum Pegasus as Chief Louis Kisara, Isis, Ishizu, Mana, Vivian, & Serenity as Tea's sisters. Parts 1-10 There are ten parts in total with movie audio added in most of them. PART ONE: Fathoms Below begins with the introduction of the characters. Yugi is off sailing when he overhears all the stories the sailors are tellings about mermaids and how Atem, King of the Sea, rules the waters. PART TWO: Daughters of Triton is Joey giving a concert to the kingdom to show off Tea's beautiful voice. Each daughter, oldest to youngest, shows off their own singing voice for the marvelous concert. Just when all appears to be going well, the final daughter is to be presented and... she's not there. PART THREE: Part of Your World starts with Atem reprimanding Tea for not showing up at the concert while Joey only screams at her because she embarrassed him completely. Mokuba defends her by saying it wasn't their fault they were late but was Tristan's which was a mistake to say since Tea wasn't allowed near the surface. Now Atem warns her about going there and makes it clear not to go near them at all. Tea wonders why he hates humans so much since she thinks they're fasinating and would love to be up there. PART FOUR: Part of Your World (reprise) is after Tea saved Yugi from drowning. Tristan declares him dead but it turns out Yugi's waking up. Tea watches him and believes him to be the most beautiful human she has ever seen and wishes she could stay with him but Joey watches in horror as Tea is holding the waking Prince. Yugi wakes up and catches a glimpse of her before his grandpa shows up and takes him home. Joey tries to tell Tea to forget what happened because he's more concerned about getting in trouble with Atem. However, all Tea can do is promise to be with Yugi. PART FIVE: Under the Sea is Joey trying to cover up Tea falling for a human prince even though she's flaunting around how much she's fallen in love. Joey then tries to tell her how great life is where she's at. He gets carried away and turns it into a big musical number while Mokuba takes Tea away to show her something. PART SIX: Poor Unfortunate Souls begins with Atem finding Tea's collection and he's not happy at all. HE starts losing his temper calling the humans all kinda of names until Tea announces she's in love with one of them. Atem, now even more mad then before, mind-crushes her to teach her a lesson. As she wakes up, Ryou and Bakura appear before her and say how sad this must be for her. They tell her of Mai, who can grant her wish. Tea refuses at first but goes along with them to Mai's lair. Mai then tells her that the only way to get with Yugi is to become a human herself for the price of her voice and she needs a kiss from Yugi to stay with him. PART SEVEN: Les Poissons is after Yugi finds Tea and takes her to his palace. Joey gets lost and finds himself in the kitchen where Chef Pegasus is singing about how he sadisticaly cuts up fish in various methods and serves them. PART EIGHT: Kiss the Girl starts with Joey giving Tea some tips about kissing. On her date, Mokuba, Tristan and Joey only comment about how slow the whole kissing thing is moving. Tristan tries to help by singing to lighten the mood but it turns out to be crap and Joey decides to fill in for him since he is an expert at this. While the mood is being set, Yugi discoveres her name is Tea and gets closer to her. Before Tea and Yugi can enjoy the kiss which Joey almost caused, Ryou and Bakura ruin the moment. PART NINE: Vanessa's Song is Mai proclaiming victory because she's disguised herself as a human to win over Prince Yugi so she wouldn't have to hand over anything to Tea. Tea is heartbroken of course but as Tristan is wandering around, he overhears Mai's bragging and has to inform Tea before it's too late. PART TEN: Part of Your World (finale) is after Mai's defeat and Yugi and Tea are separated once again. Both are saddened and Atem and Joey watch the two. Atem realizes that moment he must do the fatherly thing by letting her go and he turns her into a human. Tea awakes to find Yugi with her and after wishing everyone farewell, they get married. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Disney Category:AnimeAngelGirl15's Yu-Gi-Oh! Disney Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Little Mermaid